musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
Nicki Minaj
Nicki Minaj is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer-songwriter, voice actress and television personality. She has released two studio albums, one compilation album, three mixtapes, forty-eight singles (including twenty-nine as a featured artist), twelve promotional singles and forty-five music videos. She was discovered by Lil Wayne in 2012 and her first album was Pink Friday which featured her second single, "Your Love". The song peaked at number 14 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and topped the Billboard Hot Rap Songs chart. Her next three singles, "Check It Out", "Right Thru Me" and "Moment 4 Life", all became top 40 hits on the Billboard Hot 100. The album has since been certified platinum by both the Recording Industry Association of America and the British Phonographic Industry. The album's eighth single, "Super Bass", peaked at number three on the Hot 100. From 2010 to 2012, Minaj appeared on multiple Hot 100 top ten singles as a featured artist, including "Bottoms Up" by Trey Songz, "Make Me Proud" by Drake, a remix of "Dance (A$$)" by Big Sean, "Turn Me On" by David Guetta and "Give Me All Your Luvin'" by Madonna. Minaj released her second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded in April 2012 and it was certified platinum by the RIAA. The album's lead single "Starships" peaked at number 5 on the Billboard Hot 100 and became a top ten hit in multiple other countries. Other singles include "Pound the Alarm" and "Va Va Voom". A third album is scheduled to be released in 2013. Lead Artist Music Videos *Beez in the Trap (featuring 2 Chainz) *Check It Out (with will.i.am) *Come on a Cone *Did It On'em *Fly (featuring Rihanna) *Freedom *High School (featuring Lil Wayne) *I Am Your Leader (featuring Cam'ron and Rick Ross) *Massive Attack (featuring Sean Garrett) *Moment 4 Life (featuring Drake) *Pound the Alarm *Right by My Side (featuring Chris Brown) *Right Thru Me *Starships *Stupid Hoe *Super Bass *The Boys (with Cassie) *Up in Flames *Va Va Voom *Your Love Featured Artist Music Videos *2012 (It Ain't the End) (Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) *5 Star (Yo Gotti featuring Gucci Mane, Trina and Nicki Minaj) *All I Do Is Win (DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain, Rick Ross, Busta Rhymes, Diddy, Nicki Minaj, Fabolous, Jadakiss, Fat Joe and Swizz Beatz) *Beauty and a Beat (Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj) *Bottoms Up (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) *Clappers (Wale featuring Nicki Minaj andJuicy J) *Dance (A$$) (Big Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) *Freaks (French Montana featuring Nicki Minaj) *Fireball (Willow featuring Nicki Minaj) *Get It All (Sean Garrett featuring Nicki Minaj) *Get Lie Me (Nelly featuring Nicki Minaj and Pharrell) *Get Low (Waka Flocka Flame featuring Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Flo Rida) *Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj) *Give Me All Your Luvin' (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) *Hello Good Morning (Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Nicki Minaj and Rick Ross) *I Ain't Thru (Keyshia Cole featuring Nicki Minaj) *I Luv Dem Strippers (2 Chainz featuring Nicki Minaj) *I Wanna Be With You (DJ Khaled featuring Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross & Future) *I'm Out (Ciara featuring Nicki Minaj) *Knockout (Lil Wayne featuring Nicki Minaj) *Letting Go (Dutty Love) (Sean Kingston featuring Nicki Minaj) *Lil Freak (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) *Lookin' at Me (Pearl Future featuring Nicki Minaj) *Love More (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj) *Monster (Kanye West featuring Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver and Nicki Minaj) *My Chick Bad (Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj) *Out of My Mind (B.o.B featuring Nicki Minaj) *Somebody Else (Mario featuring Nicki Minaj) *Take It to the Head (DJ Khaled featuring Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) *Tapout (Rich Gang featuring Lil Wayne, Future, Birdman, Mack Maine, and Nicki Minaj) *The Creep (The Lonely Island featuring Nicki Minaj) *Turn Me On (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj) *Twerk It (Busta Rhymes featuring Nicki Minaj) *Up Out My Face (Mariah Carey featuring Nicki Minaj) *Where Them Girls At (David Guetta featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) *Y.U. Mad (Birdman featuring Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) Category:Artists Category:Hip hop singers